


Drabbles - BtVS gen (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Community: sunday100, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Assorted gen drabbles written over several years.Additional characters and tags will be added as needed. Rating will be revised as needed to reflect the highest rating of any drabble.If any of the standard archive warnings (aside from major character death that happened in TV-canon) apply, I'll put a note at the top of that individual drabble.





	1. Tara (open_on_sunday: "beginnings")

Tara liked the other girls in the Wicca group well enough, and if they sort of acted like Tara was invisible when they saw her around campus, everyone did that.

But this new girl, she was different. Tara could recognize power when she saw it. Willow would be able to do real witchcraft. 

She wanted to talk to Willow after the meeting, but she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn’t make her feel stupid.

She'd think of something soon, though. Willow was special, and Tara wasn't going to let herself talk herself out of getting to know her.


	2. Giles (open_on_sunday: "beginnings")

No one ever asked him if this was what he wanted. This was his duty, he'd been told, and no one asked his opinion.

He didn't know what he'd do otherwise--he'd given up wanting to join the RAF a long time ago, and wanting to be a grocer long before that. But it would have been nice to be given a choice.

Well, he thought, throwing some jeans into a duffel bag, if no one would ask him what he wanted to do with his life, he'd have to tell them. 

By leaving, since they wouldn't listen to words.


	3. Zeroes (Cordelia; open_on_sunday: David Bowie titles)

She was glad to be leaving Sunnydale, Cordelia told herself. She couldn't face her friends once they found out. They'd drop her in a heartbeat, and she'd be left knowing that nobodies like _Xander Harris_ pitied her. 

There was no way she was staying in a town where only the losers would talk to her. And they would, too, because they were like that-- _they_ wouldn't hate her just because she wasn't rich any more.

Well, she didn't need them. If someone was going to hang with her just for who she was, it was going to be someone _important._


	4. Silver Treetop School for Boys (Jesse; open_on_sunday: David Bowie titles)

Jesse's dad had built him a treehouse when he was seven, and he and Xander spent a lot of summer nights there, even once they were too old for all that kid stuff. 

Maybe once he'd turned Xander, he'd take him back there to wait for him to wake up. The treehouse was where they'd figured out just about everything worth knowing: what to do with a girl if they ever got one, parents sucked big time, four bags of Doritos in two hours was too much--so where else would he introduce Xander to the idea of living forever?


	5. The Stars Go Waltzing Out (Drusilla; open_on_sunday: poetry challenge)

The world ended when she went to sleep, the way it always did, but this time it came back wrong, and Daddy went away. 

She sang along with the stars--they were so pretty today, shining red like blood behind the roof and that nasty sun, where only she could see them--because he was the one who'd taught her how to do that. She'd never even known the stars could sing before he found her. 

Spike kept trying to tell her that Daddy wasn't ever coming back, but she knew better. If she kept singing, one day he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that inspired it (obviously, from the title) was Sylvia Plath's "Mad Girl's Love Song."


	6. Dawn (open_on_sunday: "ice cream")

They hadn't even had a chance to react; their parents had told them, and then Mom had taken them to the mall because their parents had things to do. Divorce-type things.

"This is your fault," Dawn had shouted at Buffy. She didn't remember if Buffy answered, just that she'd bought Dawn ice cream, not even gagging when Dawn asked for marshmallow sauce over bubble-gum ice cream. With extra sprinkles. 

It hadn't happened. Dawn Summers hadn't even existed then. But when she thought about Buffy, that day was vivid enough in her mind that she could still taste the ice cream.


	7. BtVS ensemble (open_on_sunday: dialogue-only challenge)

"You're sure about this, G-man." 

"It's the only way. You know it is. If we're to have any hope at all of defeating it--"

"It's stupid." 

"Yes, thank you, Dawn, do you have any better ideas?"

"...no. But you're gonna get yourself killed, that's all I'm saying."

"I don't have a choice."

"And you're absolutely sure about this."

"Yes, Xander, I'm quite certain. Must you really keep asking me that?"

"I'm just afraid you're going to see another way once it's too late."

"There isn't one."

"All right, then, have it your way. You attack the monster. Roll your damage."


	8. Willow, pre-series

Lucky green and yellow striped socks? Check.

Least dorky outfit, as determined by the relatively low number of nasty things Cordelia and her friends had said when she wore it to school? Check.

Teeth brushed an extra time, so she'd be minty fresh if tonight was the night that Xander finally got a clue and kissed her? Check, and in your dreams, Willow.

She was ready. And if she wasn't technically going to the Bronze _with_ Xander, in any official way, at least they'd be there together. It might not be what she wanted, but at least it'd be bearable.


	9. Giles and Wesley, between S4 and S5

Rupert Giles had always had the same effect as Wesley as most of his old schoolmaster had; he just kept waiting for the older man to voice his disapproval of him. If Sunnydale were any indication, he wouldn't have to wait very long.

But they'd both been in the bookshop for nearly half an hour, and apart from polite enquiries about their mutual acquaintances--Wesley had given him a very condensed version of the past few months--Giles hadn't actually said anything to him, which was, at least, better than Wesley had been expecting.

Wesley was on his way out the door when he noticed the volume Giles was holding, one he'd examined and rejected the last time he was in here. "You'll find the translation leaves something to be desired," he said.

Giles looked up, and Wesley tensed, waiting for him to dismiss his opinion with a few words. Instead, he nodded. "Do they have a better one?"

"They did. Angel Investigations does, now."

There was a moment's silence before Giles said, "Do try not to get it blown up, then. I may need to borrow it." 

"I'll see what I can do," he said, and left the shop.


	10. Movie Night (Willow & Xander)

She can tell what kind of week it's been by the video Xander picks. They've been watching movies together almost every weekend since the sixth grade, and Willow knows how to read him now.   
  
If it's been a good week, he lets her pick the movie. If he got picked on too much at school, it's an adventure movie. (Indiana Jones is an especially bad sign.)  
  
When the kids' movies come out, it means his parents were worse than usual.   
  
This week, it's  _Matilda,_  and it's all Willow can do not to just hug him tight and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
